Evolution Of Love
Ever since our ancestry, it´s such a long way us predators have come It makes me happy to think that nobody fears my kind anymore Even though I was born with claws and fangs, I´d never use them to attack or hurt My natural prey isn´t no longer my meal, but someone to protect and care about There is no room for shock collars and prejudices against us during these days I´m now a free man, living with my beloved bunny fiancée We´re now cuddling together and gazing at the moon and stars in a nightly meadow With the love of my life in my lap as I hold her already ringed paw It looks like we´re wearing the same clothes when we first visited Gazelle´s concert After that, it wasn´t long until it all began with our first date Judy, I still remember your wise advice about change and looking inside ourselves Not to mention the impact we left on each other´s lives before becoming soulmates It´s wonderful to see how our friendship evolved into love most genuine Just like how from a tiny seed grows a mighty tree I´m not at all heartbroken about the press conference anymore Especially since I realized how much I cared about and needed you, and you felt the same Before I met you, I had a few good friendships with my buddies already But I never had experienced love like this before that affected me this strongly Now that I have found that special someone, I don´t need to go back to hustling ever again Your caring and generous nature is stronger than that of any vixen I´ve ever known Some females have beauty, some have heart but you, Judy, have both I´m so excited since we´re getting married next month No matter what kind of battle we´d face, for I´ll always defend your honor Every moment together with you is worth holding dear It´s been quite a journey, from simply flirting on the seat of our police car To dancing and kissing together after a romantic dinner Even before I knew it would work out, I always thought it was worth trying There is no other way for love and chemistry this strong When I´m with you, I´m always proud to be myself, no need to pretend And when it´s rough for you, this fox will support and understand Judy, you have everything I value in a potential mate The hero cop of the ZPD can captivate no one better than me Currently, I can see what heaven must look like as I gaze into your doe eyes With my hands draped around your calmly resting ears Even though darkness may fall upon us someday, I´ll always have your light with me No going back for either of us, this kind of love is unbreakable Your face turns into a demure smile as my tail wraps around your waist I can feel how the flame in your heart is burning bright Two pairs of lips meet, which belong to me and my future wife If this is my fate, I can safely say I´m content with my share Once again, a fox in Zootopia has found his mate for the season I promise to be a good husband and father to your future children There are no other girls like you in the world, my lovely bunny My feelings for you will stay forever this way It was such a long and worthy journey I´m glad I could take A magical experience witnessing the evolution of love. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics